Bella The Ghost Hunter
by SamInk
Summary: Bella has become a hunter she was trained by Sam and Dean Winchester now she hunts along with the Winchester brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

**I was finally getting home after an almost deadly job (although come to think of it everything about this job was dangerous) I was so tired that I didn't even make it to the shower. Before I knew it it was morning and my phone was ringing. I checked the caller ID, it was my Winchester boys they were probably worried that I didn't call them last night. Poor Sammy getting so worried all the time. **

"**Hey guys before you start yelling at me let me explain."**

"**Bells we didn't call to yell at you we have a job that might interest you." Dean replied.**

"**Hmm well I'm interested what's the job?" I asked**

"**Vampires." After I heard that word there was silence I was in complete shock I was going to see vampires for the first time since Edward left me.**

"**Bella sweetie are you okay?" Sam's voice asked.**

**I sat up "Where?"**

"**In Chicago." They both answered.**

"**I'm on my way."**

* * *

**Well That's chapter one enjoy and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Here's my next chapter promise this one will be longer guys.**

**The first chapter was so short because well I didn't really know what to add to it so hopefully this chapter is better **

**Sorry guys I didn't noticed I added cahpter 1 twice this is the real chapter enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Vampires, I was on my way to kill some vampires. I still couldn't believe it I hadn't even seen a vampire since Victoria left me in that warehouse bleeding to death. I was a few miles away from the motel that Sam and Dean told me to meet them. Sam was probably worried about me pacing back and forth driving Dean crazy.**

"**Ha ha ha." That image just mead me laugh and I needed a good laugh right now.**

**I could see the motel up ahead I parked my Impala in the parking lot right next to Dean's Impala and went into the room where sure enough Sam was walking back and forth and Dean was looking at Sam like he wanted to kill him.**

"**He he hey guys miss me much." **

"**Bella finally I thought Sam was going to run a hole on the floor." Dean answered as soon as he saw me. But my eyes were on Sam he looked so relieved to see me I couldn't help but smile at him and say "Hey Sammy."**

"**Hey Bella I'm so glad you're finally here you have no idea how worried I was." He practically ran to me and kissed me so passionately that I almost fell back ,I couldn't resist I had to kiss him right back. Then we heard someone clear their voice behind us, Dean was just standing there smirking at us I stepped back and punched Dean on the arm.**

"**I haven't seen my boyfriend in weeks so excuse me if I want to make out with him for a bit."Sam was laughing behind me so I thought it was best to get straight to business.**

"**So what's the deal, what have you guys found out on our little fanged friends?" I asked them As usual it was Dean who answered me and you could tell that he was really excited about the job.**

"**Well we didn't really find much I mean we observed some of them and they don't look like your average vampire." **

**What do you mean?" **

"**What we mean Bella is that these vampires are more like the ones that you described to us when we first found you." Sam said slowly**

**So this was the reason they called me to see if these were the Cullens and not other more dangerous vampires. Well I was over them they didn't have the same hold on me that they had when I was seventeen I was more mature now. However I was afraid that if it was the Cullens then I would see Edward again I don't think I could handle that even now.**

"**Bella wake up Bells." Dean teased**

"**Sorry I was thinking. Sam I'm fine don't give me that look." I replied Sam had that sad puppy dog look that he always gets when he's worried about me. This time I wasn't really sure if I was okay.**

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon promise if you have any ideas for the story let me know I might add your idea to my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once ****again.**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 3 enjoy and I would like to thank NotSoSlightlyCrazy I have you're idea in mind and also everyone else who has reviewed my story a writer always likes to feel appreciatedyou guys are my inspiration keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

**  
We were on our way to the vampire's place Dean had found out that one of the vamps was posing as a doctor so he found the address and we headed out. Bella looked pale I knew there was something going on in her head but whenever I asked her she just kept saying she was fine. But I think I know what's going on she's worried that if it is the vampires that left her then how is she going to react when she sees the one that she fell in love with all those years ago. I wasn't worried about her reaction no matter what happened I would stick with her forever. I was in love with her no way was I going to let her go now if that vamp wanted a fight he was going to get one.**

"**We're here." Dean announced**

**The house was amazing there was no way vampires lived here, I looked sideways at Bella, she was just staring at the house with sad eyes. She knew this house, so it was the vamps that left her. This just go even harder than we imagined.**

**Bella's POV**

**There it was the house it was as if I had gone back in time and I was looking at the house for the first time again but this time Edward wasn't with me. I didn't know who's company I preferred and that scared me, I just had to be strong no way was I going to hurt me Sam when he's been with me for so long. I knew that I loved him and hopefully nothing would change that.**

**We got out of the car and walked up to the front porch, before we could knock the door was already opening and a small girl with black short hair stepped out and hugged me. I really didn't know how to react to this do I hug her back or just stand there. I ended up just giving her a one armed hug this was harder than I thought it was gonna be, I was really dreading having to see Edward again what would happen if I felt something for him again Sam would be heartbroken. Well I just wouldn't let that happen I would have to be strong.**

"**Alice it seems you haven't changed a bit." I said to my former best friend I didn't know how to think of her now.**

"**Oh Bella you have no idea how much I've missed you. But why are you here and who are they?" **

"**Alice this is Sam and Dean Winchester they're hunters and we'll explain everything inside." I said even though I didn't really know why we were here I mean if Sam and Dean knew that it was the Cullens then they didn't have anything to worry about. There must be something more going on that they didn't tell me about. I had a feeling it had to do withLillith Sam and Dean had said a couple weeks ago that she was recruiting not just other demons but all types of creatures to help her bring them down maybe she was trying to get to the Cullens. **

**Throughout our conversation Sam and Dean had stood on either side of me in silence now they walked inside with me to explain to the Cullens and me for that matter why we were here. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up soon promise guys again any and all ideas are welcome until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

**Chapter 4**

**As we walked into the house the rest of the Cullens arrived, there was Jasper standing next to Alice they looked so perfect together I couldn't imagine them with anyone else, they were each others halves. Then there was Emmett and Rosalie, she was just as beautiful as I remember her and Emmett looked just like a giant bear. Esme looked at me with love in her eyes even now after all these years she still cared about me, it made me feel terrible that I never got to say goodbye to her. Carlisle was right next to her he had a warm smile on his face that made me so sad that such a good person would suffer because of me. Edward wasn't in the room he must have been somewhere else in the house.**

"**Hello Bella its so good to see you again although we are a bit confused as to why you are here." Carlisle said**

"**Well I'm not really sure why we're here either Sam and Dean didn't explain it to me. I'm just as confused as you guys are." I answered truthfully **

**Sam began "We're here because there's this demon named Lillith and we think that she might be after your coven. She seems to be after anyone that has ever had a connection with us or Bella. Then a couple of days ago another hunter told us that she was in this area, Dean and I wanted to know why she was here. That's when we found out that Dr. Cullen and his family had moved here recently. That was the only thing that would make her come here."**

"**Well that's a problem what do you suggest we do to protect ourselves against her." Carlisle replied calmly. I think Jasper was trying not to excite anyone.**

"**There's not much you can do I mean Sam, Bella and I have been after her for a while now and she's pretty hard to kill." Dean said matter-of-factly.**

"**We have to do something, we just can't stand here waiting for her to come after us." Emmett always the one for rash actions.**

"**Emmett we can't just go after her, she's strong and other hunters who have tried to go after her have ended up dead." I said angrily. He didn't get how dangerous it was even for them. **

"**Bella sweetie calm down." Sam was saying while holding my hand, unfortunately at that Edward entered the room this was the first I've seen him since he left me in the forest those many years ago. He looked at me and I couldn't look away. Sam noticed my distraction and he immediately he had that sad look in his eyes and I felt so bad that I was already hurting him and it hurt me so much that he was in pain. At that moment I knew that Sam was my future and Edward was stuck in my past and that's where he was gonna stay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Bella The Ghost Hunter

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Well guys here's chapter 5 this is a little something for you Edward haters Bella really lets him have it hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Throughout the rest of the conversation Edward wouldn't stop looking at Sam and I, I just didn't know how to act around him anymore its been so long since I've seen him almost five years now. Dean and Carlisle were trying to figure out a game plan Sam had suggested they call Bobby and ask him if he had any ideas on how to get rid of Lillith once and for all. Alice was trying to get my attention, all she did was stare until finally getting tired of the staring I said.**

"**What is it Alice, and don't say its nothing you've been looking at me ever since we walked in the door. Just spit it out already."**

"**Its nothing really Bella its just you look so different form the last time I saw you. I've missed you so much Bella." Alice replied sadly.**

"**Well you could have called you know I would have talked to you Alice I missed you too. I guess maybe you didn't miss me as much as you say." **

"**Bella I tried to call you I did, especially after what happened to Charlie but I didn't know where you were. I guess now I know." **

"**Oh don't give me that excuse Alice you know if you wanted to you could have found me you could have hired a private investigator." I added angrily. I can't believe she actually thought that I would fall for that lame excuse. The Cullens had an unlimited amount of money she could have used some of it to try to find me if she really wanted to. Truth is after they left I started thinking that maybe none of the Cullens really cared about me maybe they were just trying to accept me because I was with Edward. Alice was the only one that I actually thought cared about me I guess maybe I was wrong about that too. **

"**Bella you know what you're feeling isn't true we did care about you all of us don't ever think for a second that we didn't care. None of us wanted to leave you but like Edward we thought it would be best for you if there were no vampires around." Jasper said in response to the emotions I was feeling right now. At Jasper's remark Sam looked at me in confusion.**

"**Its nothing I was just remembering some things about my past. Nothing to worry about really." I answered in response to him questioning look. **

"**I want to believe you Jasper I do but how can I when you guys didn't even say goodbye you know how much that hurt me not being able to see all of you for the last time. I was heartbroken." I finished sadly, Sam then wrapped his arm around me, that actually made me feel better. Then for the first time since we got here he spoke up. **

"**Bella can I speak to you for a moment... privately if its okay with your boyfriend." He asked in that velvety voice of his. I looked at Sam to see his reaction, all he said was.**

"**Maybe you should talk to him maybe it'll help you let go." Sam always so sweet and thoughtful, I loved him so much.**

"**Thanks Sam, I won't be long promise." I kissed him before getting up off the couch to follow Edward outside. Once we were outside he turned to me and said.**

"**Bella I am truly sorry that I hurt you, I just thought it was the best thing for you and now that I see that you're happy with someone else I can see that I was right."**

"**How can you say that Edward my father died because there was no one there to protect us, I'm only alive because Sam and Dean found me on time if they hadn't I would be dead as well. So how can you say that leaving was the right thing when it hurt me so much. Did you know that Victoria made me watch her kill my father that's something that I will never forget for as long as I live." I was so mad tears were starting to fall, great I promised myself that he would never see me shed a single tear. **

"**Please don't cry Bella I'm really sorry that you had to go through that, but you have to believe me that at the time I thought I was doing the right think, right now seeing you with him its torture I can't bare seeing you with someone else. The only reason I haven't killed him yet is that I can see that you really love him. I won't mess this up for you Bella I promise I'll keep my distance."**

"**Thank you Edward that means a lot to me it really does. As soon as this is over I promise we'll leave and never bother you again." I said that was all I could promise him.**

"**I don't think Alice would like that, I mean she just got her best friend back she'd not going to let you go that easy." He said with a small laugh.**

"**Yeah that might be a problem. Look Edward my life now is dangerous and I don't think I should-" **

"**That's exactly why you should keep in touch with her she can let you know where the demons are." **

**He actually had a point there and he knew right away that I saw the logic. Maybe I could stay in touch with the Cullens maybe we could be friends again maybe not like before especially not with Edward but maybe with time we could be friends at least. We were on our way back to the house. I was in desperate need of my Sam, and there he was sitting on the couch talking to Alice and Jasper, when we came in he looked up and smiled at me I couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe things would work out in the end.**

* * *

**Well guys thats it for chapter 5 I'll update soon **

**I havent gotten any ideas in a while I really enjoy reading your ideas please if you have any send them to me I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story so ideas are really appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

**Bella looked so happy surrounded by these vampires, happier than I've seen her in a while, she was laughing and smiling. It just saddened me that she couldn't be like this with me I mean what would happen when the time came for us to leave, would she still be this happy or would she go back to being an obsessive hunter. This was a side of her that I rarely saw. At that moment she looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back kind of sadly. She wasn't fooled, she walked to where I was standing and took my hand.**

"**What's wrong you look kinds sad." she a said warmly. I loved how she could just make me feel better by just being next to me.**

**I smiled back at her and said, "Nothing really just thinking."**

**Bella's POV**

**There was something up with Sam he seemed so quiet and thoughtful all of a sudden and whenever I asked he would just say that he was fine. I think I know what he's thinking about; whether Edward and I will somehow get back together even though I've told him repeatedly that he was the one that I wanted and would always want. But right now we couldn't worry about this, Alice had gotten a vision earlier today that Lillith was on her way here now. Everyone was preparing for her arrival even though we still didn't know how we were going to defeat her. Bobby was also on his way here to help in any way he could after all we needed all the people we could get. Sam had called Ruby and she said that she would figure out a way to kill her. **

**Dean was like a little kid on Christmas morning and he wasn't the only one that was excited about the coming fight Emmett always the one for a fight was just itching to start fighting the demon that had been after us for months now. I on the other hand didn't want Lillith anywhere near this place I mean we all knew why she decided to go after the Cullens in the first place; to get to Sam, she knew if she went after the Cullens then we would come and defend them. This was the perfect opportunity for her to finally get Sam to join her. Jasper then walked up to me and sat down beside me.**

"**Bella will you stop worrying everything will be fine I promise you we will all live through this." Jasper said encouragingly. It didn't work how did he know that we were all gonna survive this mess what if one of us didn't live through this. I just couldn't take it if that happened.**

"**Jasper I know your trying to make me feel better but its not gonna work. I know better than to believe that everything will be okay, I've learned a lot during my hunts with Sam and Dean and the most important thing that I've learned is that things don't always go as planned."**

"**But with Alice on our side we'll know what they're planning so we'll be ready please Bella just calm down and relax you'll see everything will work out as planned."**

"**And what exactly is our plan Jasper?" I knew that Sam, Dean, Carlisle and Edward had been planning something but they hadn't told anyone what they were planning on doing. **

"**Well as far as I know they're thinking about maybe a surprise attack, making it seem as if we're not home and then surround them. I think it will work and they had Alice see ahead and as far as she can see it'll work. There was also talk of drawing up some protective circles and devil's traps. So you see Bella there really is nothing to worry about." Jasper then sent a wave of calm towards me which did make me feel better but I knew that as soon a Jasper left the feel of panic and worry would come back. **

"**Yeah thanks Jasper, you can stop trying to make me feel better. I'll try not to worry anymore no promises though." I said trying to smile back at him. I always liked Jasper but I never got to know him because of his self control. Now I wish I had gotten to know him better who knew maybe this was the last time I would ever see Jasper, maybe it was the last time I would ever see the Cullens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Here's chapter 7 just to let you guys know this isnt the fight that will happen in the next chapter. hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Several Hours before the fight**

**Edward's POV**

**She seemed happy that's all I ever wanted for her, it just pained me to see her happy with someone else. What was worse was that I still couldn't read her mind I thought that maybe after a few years but no she's just as silent as ever. That Sam guy he seemed to care about her I could see it in his thoughts he would do anything to keep her, he loved her that was obvious to anyone who spent a couple of minutes with them. It was time to let her go but I just couldn't seeing her again after all thins time I've fallen in love with her again and I was going to fight for her. I realized that I should have just let Bella have what she wanted all those years ago, I should have let her become a vampire. **

_**Edward I'm seeing something. Why am I seeing you trying to seduce Bella? Edward you're not trying to get her back are you because she's not going to fall for it.**_

**I looked over at Alice she was looking at me from the corner of her eye, I very slightly nodded my head. She would know if I was lying anyway.**

_**Edward please don't do this to her she's going to hate you for it because its not going to work. She's in love with him now, she finally got over you Edward and you're just going to mess it up again.**_

**I rolled my eyes at her Alice could always be a little over dramatic when it came to things like romance. **

"**Alice stop being so melodramatic its going to be fine. I know what I'm doing." I whispered so only she could hear me. **

_**I think I know better than you what's going to happen Edward I am psychic after all. You need to stop she's not yours anymore Edward.**_

**Suddenly Alice jumped Bella had just tapped her on the shoulder, Alice had been so intent on her conversation with Edward she hadn't even seen Bella come into the room. It's really hard to distract a vampire. I started to chuckle. **

**Bella's POV**

"**Bella I didn't see you there." Alice said surprised that she had been startled by a human. That was strange though Alice wasn't the type to be surprised actually no vampire gets startled. Alice must have been looking into the future for the coming fight yesterday she had said that Lillith and her army would be coming some time around midnight and it was seven so we had about five hours to prepare for the fight. Ruby had arrived yesterday (he he) Dean wasn't too happy about that, he still didn't trust her neither did I for that, but she has helped us out many times so in times of battle I trusted her.**

"**Alice Carlisle needs you they're going over the plan and they want you to see if anything new has come up." **

"**I'll be right there Carlisle." Alice said as she got up off the chair she was sitting in. That left Edward and I alone in the living room. I was about to leave to go find Sam but Edward stopped me.  
**

"**Bella could we talk for a minute?" He asked. This wasn't a good idea I didn't trust myself around him after our little talk the other day I tried to stay away from Edward.**

"**What do you want to talk about Edward? I have nothing to say to you anymore." That wasn't true there were more things that I wanted to say to him and if I stayed any longer I was going to start yelling at him.**

"**Just hear me out Bella, please." He seemed to really need to talk I'm just not sure I want to talk to him. **

**Sigh "Alright let's hear it Edward although I have a feeling I'm going to regret it." I said.**

"**Look Bella I know I've apologized before but I want you to know that I now realize that I made a terrible mistake in leaving you all those years ago. I should have just given you what you wanted."  
**

**I can't believe what he was telling me, I waited so long to hear those words but now all they brought me was pain of my past. The past that he made happen by leaving me behind.**

"**Seriously Edward this little plan of yours isn't going to work Alice already told me all about your plan to win me back. Its not going to work I'm in love with Sam and that is never going to change." He had a lot of nerve thinking that I was just going to come back crawling to him after all he put me through. That was the last straw I started screaming like a crazy woman.**

"**ENOUGH EDWARD I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE YOU REALLY HURT ME. MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT. YOU JUST HAVE GOT TO LET ME GO I'M WITH SAM NOW AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOU. NEVER!!!!!!**

**I was turning to storm out of the room when I found that everyone was standing in the entryway, they had heard everything that Edward and I said. My face suddenly went red with embarrassment I ran out of the room, but before I could I heard Alice say. "I told you things weren't going to go well Edward but you didn't listen to me. **

**I can't believe everyone in the house heard my uproar it was so humiliating to know that everyone knew what we were talking about. I just needed some time on my own. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see who it was to discover that it was Sam.**

"**Bella wait up! What happened back there why were you screaming at Edward?"**

"**Because Sam he was telling me that he made a mistake in not agreeing to turn me into a vampire back when we were together. I just lost it and started yelling at him, but you know what it felt good to get all that out it was amazing." I said with a small smile slowly reaching my lips.**

"**Well I'm glad you were the one to yell at him because I was getting pretty close to shooting him with the pistol, its just a shame that it wouldn't have done any damage." Sam said chuckling to himself.**

"**Yeah well we should get back and figure out what the game plan is for tonight."**

**We walked back to the house hoping that it wasn't the last time we would be alone together. **

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter **

**the next one will be up ASAP i promise **

**if you have any ideas for the fight please let me know i would love some fan insight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Guys its the fight well part of it**

**hehehe I'm really keeping you guys in suspense but it'll be worth it I promise**

**Well enjoy the the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle**

**Bella's POV**

**The fight was about to begin we were standing in a straight line Sam was to my right, Ruby and Dean were next to Sam, Alice was to my left with the rest of the Cullens, Bobby was at the end of the line next to Dean. We were ready for whatever came our way. Alice saw that they were coming in from the forest they didn't know that we were ready for them, so instead of surprising us they were gonna get a surprise of their own. **

**Everyone was nervous at what was coming, well almost everyone Emmett was excited he just wanted to kill some demons something he has never done but was sure he would enjoy it. Alice kept looking into the future trying to see how the fight would end but for once her visions weren't exactly clear all she knew was about how many demons there were, which by the way wasn't many, Lillith brought about fifteen demons with her assuming they would catch the Cullens off guard. **

"**How much longer Alice?" Edward asked **

"**About a minute and a half." she only said it out loud for the rest of us to hear, which I was grateful for. Alice and I had rekindled our friendship which I realized that I had missed. What I hadn't missed was being her Barbie doll, Alice still thought that my sense of style was dreadful even though it had improved since I last saw her. I guess some people (in this case vampires) didn't change.**

"**Thirty seconds." Alice said and we all turned in the direction of the forest where we would see them coming at us. "They will appear in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." they came running towards the house but stopped when they saw us standing there ready to fight. Then Lillith appeared from the back of the line, she had gotten ride of the little girls body and was now what appeared to be a teenage girl with bright red hair, for a second I thought that it might have been Victoria but she was already dead and gone never to come back again.**

"**Sammy I see you found out about my little visit to your girlfriend's vampires huh." Lillith said in her sweet innocent voice, that voice chilled me to the bones. **

"**What are you doing her Lillith they have nothing you want." Sam said coldly **

"**Nothing I want why Sam they brought me exactly what I want. See I knew that once you heard that I was coming after these creatures you would come running to protect them. So you're wrong Sam these vampires have exactly what I want."**

**Sam's POV**

**So that was the bitch's plan all along it had nothing to do with the Cullens it was all to get me all she has wanted was to get rid of me and she knew that since the Cullens had meant something to Bella then we would help protect them.**

"**So why didn't just come after me why did you decide to pretend to go after the Cullens when all you've wanted was to kill me."**

"**Oh but Sam I wasn't pretending to go after the Cullens. No I really do want to get rid of them as well, see they are a threat to me as much as you are they must be eliminated." she said with finality. As she finished her speech she turned and walked back to her small army of demons.**

**Bella's POV**

**She wanted to kill the Cullens but why what sort of threat could they pose to her, she was the most powerful demon there was even more powerful than Yellow-Eyes. Now she was walking back to the rest of the demons, we prepared to fight anyone that came near us. That was our strategy we would try not to break our line of defense but if one did happen to break through we had several Devil's Traps drawn all over the house and we had taught the Cullens several ways to exorcise a demon. We were ready. Or so we thought, that was when they attacked.**

**They all came at us in a blur we didn't know where to turn they were everywhere then all of a sudden Sam wasn't next to me anymore he was being dragged back to Lillith by two other demons. "SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran towards him Dean had heard my scream as well and was running along with me trying to get to Sam before the demons got to Lillith, the bitch wasn't even fighting she was just watching as her army of demons was destroyed. Several bodies lay on the floor surrounded by blood thanks to Ruby's knife and the Colt but there were still many left.**

**Edward's POV**

**There was chaos everywhere these demons were fast not as fast as we were but faster than any human I've ever seen, some of them had entered the house but they got stuck in the Devil's Traps that we had drawn earlier that day. The fight was going according to plan so far there were dead demons lying on the floor. Jasper didn't even seem affected by the blood that was on the floor it seems that he finally had his blood lust under control.**

**I ran inside the house to deal with the demons that were stuck in the Devil's Trap the Winchesters had taught us how to get the demons out of the human's bodies. They were screaming as soon as I started speaking in Latin then there was black smoke everywhere surrounding me and it disappeared. After I was finished I walked back outside that's when I heard the scream, Bella was yelling Sam's name. I ran out to see what was going on, Sam was being dragged by two demons and there stood that woman with the child's voice. **

**I ran to try and help Bella but at that moment a demon jumped on my back and I was fighting it off. Alice suddenly appeared at my side and helped me get rid of the demon on my back. It was too late Bella, Dean, Sam, Lillith, and that Ruby girl were gone. They were no where in sight.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please review guys **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Okay just letting you guys know this chapter really isn't one of my best but I didn't really know how to end it so the ending of this chapter is pretty bad, other than that hope you guys like it.**

**And if you could please please review I'm pretty sad I mean I have over 1000 hits but only about 40 reviews please guys let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

"**SAM!!!!!!!!!!!" I kept yelling his name hoping that he would somehow appear before me, I vaguely heard someone calling my name and following me but I was too worried about finding Sam that I didn't care who was following me. All I cared about was getting to Sam before it was too late. Suddenly we weren't in the forest anymore but in a nursery room and Sam was up against the wall. I was about to run to him when I noticed that we weren't alone Dean was here and so was Lillith. She was right next to Sam smiling evilly at him, she repulsed me so much that I yelled out "Get the hell away from him you demon bitch!!"**

"**Ah so the little girlfriend came along as well. It's a shame you had to ruin our fun things were just getting interesting here." Lillith said smiling down at me.**

"**Listen you bitch let him go or prepare to die right now. Not that we won't kill you either way." that was Dean trying to threaten her but it didn't seen to be working because she just laughed at Dean's little outburst.**

"**Do you honestly believe that I am going to let him go just like that? Oh Dean hell has taught you nothing has it. Your brother is going to die tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop this Dean."**

"**He may not be able to do anything but I can." It was Ruby she was standing by the door of the nursery holding her knife in her hand. **

"**And what are you gonna do about it baby Ruby prick me with that little toothpick of yours. That might have worked on our old Yellow-Eyes but I'm much stronger than he ever was." **

"**Oh I didn't mean me, you're right about me not being able to defeat you but Sam, well Sam he has some pretty impressive abilities." Ruby said grimly and suddenly Ruby shouted "Sam now!!!" **

**Out of nowhere Sam punched Lillith in the stomach and dropped her to the floor all the while muttering something under his breath, Ruby ran to him and helped him hold her down. Dean and I just stood there with our mouths wide open. Lillith was screaming her head off in pain, that woke us from our shock and we ran to help them hold her down.**

"**WHAT IS THIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Lillith yelled at the top of her voice. **

**Sam didn't answer her he just kept on saying the incantation that was causing her so much pain until suddenly she stopped moving and Sam let go of her and stood up. That's when I jumped up and kissed him like I have never kissed him before. When we broke apart we were breathing hard and smiling like a bunch of idiots. Then we turned to face Dean and Ruby who were having a very awkward conversation.**

"**Guess I um ah owe you an um apology. Sorry." Dean said mumbling mostly**

"**Don't strain yourself Dean you might pull something." Ruby said smiling slightly**

"**Hey guys where exactly are we?" I asked curiously looking around the room we were in, my first guess was right it was a nursery but whose nursery was it. **

**Ruby was the one to answer my question "It's Sam's nursery, I guess Lillith wanted to kill you in the same place where your mother died Sam." she said in what seemed to be a somewhat sad tone.**

"**Yeah I guess she did." Sam said **

"**Well what a bitch!" Dean said angrily. I couldn't help it I just started laughing at Dean's outburst. Leave it to Dean to break the tension, he was just like Emmett this way.**

"**We should head back who knows what happened when we disappeared from the fight." I said worried now that Lillith was gone for good.**

**During Bella, Sam, Dean and Ruby's absence **

**Alice's POV**

**Everything was in total chaos even with my visions I could only see several minutes ahead and that didn't really help me, I barely made it in time to get a demon off of Edward. That's when I saw what had distracted Edward, Bella was running into the forest after Sam who I saw was being dragged off by that she demon, Dean was also running after Sam. I couldn't go after them because there were still demons coming at us from all directions. Gratefully the rest of the family appeared at that moment to help us. Pretty soon all the demons had been destroyed and we were starting to worry about Bella when they appeared walking towards the house.**

"**Bella! Oh Bella I thought we lost you." I ran to her and gave her a huge hug.**

**Bella's POV**

"**Alice I can't breath." I said barely able to talk through her crushing hug.**

"**Sorry Bella I'm just so glad that you're alive. I couldn't see anything so I didn't know what was happening with you. But tell us what happened where did you guys go." **

"**Alice we will tell you everything you want to know but right now all we want to do is head back to our hotel room and sleep. We'll come back tomorrow morning and explain everything that happened." Sam said calmly Alice seemed disappointed but agreed to let us go after Esme told her that we needed our sleep. Which we really did I looked like Dean was about to fall over, so we headed out. I drove seeing as Dean didn't look so good and surprisingly he didn't argue, he must have been really tired since he never let me drive his car. So we left the Cullen house to get a good night's sleep little did I know that Sam and I would do more than just sleep.**

* * *

**Like I said before the ending is pretty sucky but I will make up for it in my next chapter.**

**Here's a little hint, its gonna be a little Bella and Sam together time if you catch my drift.**

**Again please guys review review. Thanks!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for guys, some Bella and Sam time and just to be safe I'm going to rate this chapter as T just being safe. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And I would love to have more reviews for you guys just to know that someone is actually reading this thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

**Dean had gone to Bobby's place and Ruby had gone who knows where so it was just Sam and me back at the motel. We needed some time alone after being at the Cullen's house for about a week now. We were in desperate need of some alone time, when we got to the motel Sam went to get us something to eat while I took a much needed shower. When I got out Sam was sitting at the table eating Chinese food and watching some trash TV. **

**I was only wearing my robe and a towel and my hair was all wet, I went to sit on Sam's lap and started kissing him and he started kissing me back but these kisses were different from the others they were filled with unspoken words filled with love, fear and relief that we were both alive and well. We would need to talk about what happened with Lillith but right now all that existed was Sam and me nothing in the world mattered right now but us. **

**H****e carried me to the bed as I took his shirt off, he lay me on the bed straddling me as he took of his jeans all the while our lips staying together. He then took off my robe and explored my body while I did the same with him. This wasn't the first time we had been together like this but it was ****the first time that we had both felt felt that we would lose each other. **

**When I saw Sam being dragged by Lillith into the forest I thought that he was already dead I felt like dying myself. I tried to tell Sam this while he was caressing my neck with kisses. "Sam you don't know how glad I felt when I saw that Lillith hadn't killed you. I was so worried that I was never going to see you again..." **

"**Shh Bella, lets not talk about that you're here and I'm here we're both alive lets just enjoy the moment together." he said softly in my ear. After that we didn't talk not that I would have been able to anyways my lips were too busy exploring Sam's chest and Sam was covering me with kisses of his own. This moment couldn't be anymore perfect than it is now nothing could ruin my happiness right now, Sam was ll that I needed and I had him,my life was great.**

* * *

**Edward was just thinking the exact opposite in his bedroom.**

**Edward's POV**

**Bella looked so happy with him it hurt me so much that someone else could make my Bella so happy.**

_**Edward please stop wallowing isn't this what you wanted, for Bella to forget you and be with someone who could really be with her? **_**Alice thought. She was right but I couldn't get over the fact that Bella didn't love me anymore.**

_**Edward please think of something happy I'm starting to think suicidal thoughts here. It would REALLY help me if you would at least try to have a happy feeling. **_**Jasper I should have thought that my emotions would affect him as well.**

**Might as well go out as to not disturb anyone else, I thought. I headed out the door but before I could reach the forest Alice came out and followed me, she knew where I was going. The place where I always went when I was feeling like this. I was going to our meadow, the meadow where I showed Bella who or rather what I really was.**

"**Edward, wait don't go please. You know how Jasper gets when there are strong emotions around him. Can I go with you I know where you're going so I can just follow you if you say no." Alice said evilly **

"**I can't say no can I?" I said dejectedly **

"**No you can't so lets get going." Alice replied triumphantly **

**We ran to the meadow and got there in about a minute, once there we sat down and just stayed silent for a while but Alice being who she is didn't stay quiet for long.**

"**Edward you want Bella to be happy right?"Alice asked, like she didn't already know what I was going to say.**

"**Yeah that's all I've ever wanted Alice." I said sadly**

"**Then why for the love of God did you tell her that you made a mistake. She's happy with Sam and she's not going to leave him for you I've already seen ahead and she's going to leave with them. You're just bringing pain to your self and the family as well. So stop your wallowing and get over it already"**

"**Way to be sentimental Alice. Don't you think I know that I'm bringing pain to my family as well as myself, but I can't help how I feel Alice. Trust me if I could stop feeling all together I would, but I can't so I'm just going to have to deal with it." I really was trying hard to get over Bella to maybe just have her as a friend but she made it clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near me.**

**We stayed at the meadow for the entire night just talking, Alice really was a great sister and I loved her for trying to cheer me up but I was just going to have to get over this at my own pace.**

* * *

**Morning**

**Back at the motel with Sam and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

**That was the best night of my life everything was so perfect that I didn't want it to end but just then like many times before my stomach started to growl. That made both Sam and I laugh, he got up and went to get me a plate of leftover Chinese food.**

"**Yum my favorite." I said jokingly as he handed me the plate, we both at out of it my companionable silence. When we were finished I laid my head on his chest and just lay there with the man that I loved everything was perfect.**

* * *

**Let me know if you want to know what Dean did but there isnt much to it.**

**And again please review review review Thanks!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Okay so this is probably my worst chapter I didn't really have any inspiration so enjoy??? maybe you guys can give me some ideas and i can rewrite this chapter you decide.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter took me a while to write it believe it or not. It's short but hopefully it will get some laughs from some of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Dean's Night**

**Dean's POV (and third person)**

**Bobby had gone home and Dean had gone to a local bar to get himself a drink and maybe even have some fun with a little lady.**

**He had been sitting up at the bar for about five minutes when a busty blonde walked up to him and tried to create a conversation with dear Dean**

"**Hey beautiful what are you doing here all by your self?" she asked seductively**

"**Well I'm not alone am I? The name's Dean what's yours sweetheart?" Dean replied with his cocky grin.**

"**Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Scarlet. Now hows about you buy me a drink and maybe later we can get out of here."**

**At that Dean smiled and thought _Well this is going to be a very fun night. Don't wait up for me Sammy._ He chuckled to himself and said, "I would love to buy you a drink Scarlet. Bar keep beer and a martini for the lady." he said the last sentence to the bartender who nodded and gave then their drinks. **

"**So Scarlet tell something about yourself. What do you do for a living?" this was just small talk that Dean felt he had to suffer through, he honestly didn't care what this girl did for a living.**

"**Well I'm a yoga instructor, I teach at the local Y." _A yoga instructor well I might j__ust be in for an interesting night with this one. _Dean thought to himself smiling, little did he know that sweet miss Scarlet wouldn't begoing home with him tonight.**

**Several Hours Later**

**Scarlet was headed home and and Dean was lying in the back seat of his car asleep and snoring very loudly. The next thing he knew it was morning and he was still in the back seat of his car with a major headache and back pain. _Aah my back hurts, what happened last night I thought it was going so well. Wonder if Sammy's night went better than mine._**

* * *

**So the sucky chapter is over I promise to make the next chapter more interesting I've been thinking about maybe making a sequal to this story but I'm not sure yet let me know what you think.**

**And if you have any ideas as to how to make this chapter any better please let me know and I might rewrite this and make it more fun.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella The Ghost Hunter**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella Victoria came back but she wasn't alone she had several newborn vampires with her. She tracked Bella down and killed Charlie and left Bella for dead. Now Bella travels the U.S with the Winchester brothers killing any supernatural creature that they find but what will happen when Bella meets up with the Cullens once again.**

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is only a filler and I thought that since I haven't posted in a while now I would just post this one sorry if it isnt up to my usual standards but I'm having a bout of writer's block so if anyone has any more ideas as to how to make this story better please let me know. Also about chapter 11 anyone know how i can make it better, still not happy with how that one turned out.**

**Well enjoy hope it brightens someone's day at least a little bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dean's POV (Third person)**

**Dean drove over to the motel he was still fuming over the awful night that he had hoping that at least Sam's night had gone better than his had. He arrived at the motel and entered the room that he, Sam, and Bella were sharing while they stayed here. What he was made him stop in his tracks there was his brother with Bella sitting in his lap feeding him leftover Chinese food. When Bella and Sam heard the door open they both turned to see who was at the door when they saw that it was Dean they both turned bright red with embarrassment and they both got up off the bed quickly. **

"**Hey Dean how (clears throat) how was your night?" Sam asked awkwardly **

**Dean chuckled when he saw how embarrassed they couple were but answered Sam's question with a defeated voice. "Not great Sammy the chick bailed on me. At least one of us had a good night, seems that you two had a GREAT night huh." he ended his sentence with a small chuckle.**

"**Better than yours it seems." Bella smirked and Dean's grin suddenly vanished**

"**It wasn't so bad," Bella and Sam don't seem to believe him. "Alright it was terrible the chick I was with ditched me I've never had a girl leave me hanging like that before. It wasn't an experience that I want to go through again.**

**Sam and Bella were laughing out loud, that only made Dean angrier than he already was, he stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. That only made them laugh even harder.**

* * *

**So that was chapter 12 next chapter they say goodbye to the Cullens and it might be the ending for this story I havent decided yet maybe I can create something else for this but I dont think that's gonna happen. **

**Also thinking about starting a Harry Potter fic about Sirius being free and taking care of Harry so all you Harry Potter fans let me know what you think about that and if you have any ideas let me know.**


End file.
